We wish you a malfoy Christmas!
by Lusiki-Thanatos
Summary: Zu Weihnachten macht man doch eigentlich fast alles für die Familie! Fluff.....


_**We wish you a Malfoy Christmas**_

_By Lucius Sikilmituile & Magical Soul_

Raiting: k

Disclaimer: Nix mein!

* * *

Es war fünf Uhr Nachmittags an Heiligabend, als es an der Tür von Malfoy Manor klingelte. Schnellen Schrittes eilte eine hübsche, junge Frau mit langen braunen Locken hin um zu öffnen. 

„Harry!", rief sie erfreut aus, als sie die Person in der Türschwelle entdeckte. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln umarmte der junge Mann sie, „Hallo Hermine! Frohe Weihnachten!"

„Na dann komm erst mal rein, sonst erfrierst du mir noch." , sagte sie und schloss die Tür hinter ihm. Nachdem ihm Hermine seinen Mantel abgenommen und an einen Kleiderhacken gehangen hatte, hackte sie sich bei ihm unter und sie schritten gemeinsam Ins Wohnzimmer.

Es war ein heimeliger Raum. Ein Feuer prasselte fröhlich im Kamien und erfüllte das Zimmer mit Licht und Wärme. Der Duft von nüssen, Mandarienen und frischgebackenem Lebkuchen erfüllte die Luft. Es roch nach Weihnachten.

Plötzlich kam ein kleiner Junge, der Draco zum verwächseln ähnlich sah, auf sie zugerannt.

„Mamma! Onkel Harry!", rief er beleidigt. „Papa war gemein zu mir!"

Hermine hob ihren schmollenden Fünfjährigen in die Arme, während Harry ihm zärtlich durch die braunen Haare fuhr.

„Komm her mein kleines Frettchen," sagte Hermine liebevoll, „Was hat dieser böse Slytherin dir denn getan?"

Seine grauen Augen füllten sich mit Krokodielstränen und seine Stimme zitterte als er antwortete, „Er hat mir die letzte Zuckerstange geklaut!"

Harry lächelte in sich hinein, während Hermiene ihrem Mann, der am Kamien stand, einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwarf. Der junge Slytherin nahm das Beweisstück, auf dem er immer noch rumkaute, aus dem Mund und hob abwährend die Hände. „Wer zuerst kommt, malt zuerst!", meinte er.

„Du solltest dich schämen, Draco!", rief Hermine erbost, während sein Sohn ihn trieumpfierend ansah.

„Devin kommt ganz nach dir, Draco", sagte Harry belustigt. Plötzlich schien der Junge das Fehlen einer Person zu bemerken.

„Wo ist denn Opa?" fragte er und blickte seinen Onkel mit grossen Augen an.

„Lucius hat sich nicht wohl gefühlt.", antwortete dieser bedauernd, „Er kommt nach wenn es ihm besser geht."

Hermiene und Draco warfen sich einen verschwörerischen Blick über Devins Kopf hinweg.

Mit einem Mal machte sich die kleine Prinzessin des Hauses bemerkbar, ein aufmerksamkeitsheischender Schrei drang aus der Wiege die beim Kamien stand. Vorsichtig hob Draco die süsse, goldgelockte Juliet auf den Arm, die sofort wieder still war und sich an ihren Vater kuschelte.

„Jeder mal wenn ich sie sehe ist sie ein Stückchen grösser und dir immer ähnlicher, Hermiene," schmunzelte Harry anerkennend.

Plötzlich ertönte von Draussen das Klingeln von Weihnachtlichen Glöckchen und Devin sprang von den Armen seiner Mutter und rannte zum Fenster.

Lucius PoV:

‚Es ist kat! Der falsche Bart kratzt! Dieser Bauch entstellt meine schöne Figur! Und rot steht mir überhauptnicht!', grummelte Lucius in sich hinein, während er auf Harrys Besen auf Malfoy Manor zuflog.

‚Wenn mich Harry und Draco so sehen werden sie mich mein Leben lang daran erinnern!' seufzte er, ‚ Aber was tut man nicht alles für sie Kleinsten im Haus!'

über seinem ehemaligen Heim angekommen, holte er ein paar Glöckchen aus der Umhangstasche, belegte sie mit dem ‚Sonorus' Zauber und began damit zu klingeln.

‚Ich fühle mich sooooooo lächerlich!', dachte er resigniert, während er sich auf die Suche nach dem für ihn offengelassenen Fenster begab. Frustriert sah er sich um, ‚ Wenn diese Frau tatsächlich vergessen hat, ein Fenster für mich zu...', er brach ab, als er auf einem der Fenstersimsen eine zu JingelBells tanzende Weihnachtsmannfigur entdeckte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und grinste, ‚ Das also meinte sie mit Fenster makieren! Mein Sohn hat definitiev einen schlechten einfluss auf sie!'

er steuerte auf das Fenster zu und kletterte mühsam vom besen in das Zimmer hinein, wobei er beschloss, dass Harry ihm jetzt mehr als NUR ein Dankeskuss schuldete. Zufrieden sah er, dass Hermine bereits ein Feuer im Kamien entfacht hatte. Das würde ihm etwas Arbeit ersparen. Mit einem letzten, resignierten Seufzer und einer Handvoll Floh-Pulver trat er in die Flammen.

„Wohnzimmer!", rief Lucius.

Allgemeine Pov:

Mitlerweile machte sich Harry grosse Sorgen um den Verbleib seines Liebesgefährten.

‚Lucius ist doch nicht etwa vom Besen gefallen, oder? Der Sack mit den Geschenken war ganz schön sperrig...", dachte er.

Auf einmal leuchteten die Flammen im Kamien grün auf und schossen in die Höhe. Eine Gestallt trat hervor.

„Der Weihnachtsmann!", rief Devin erfreut und rannt vom Fenster auf seinen verkleideten Grossvater zu.

„HO HO HO!"

* * *

AN: Magical Soul und Lucius Sikilmituile hoffen das euch die Geschichte gefallen hat, und wünschen euch frohe Weihnachten! 


End file.
